


A happy end

by Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Since the beginning of the story, the one that started that night when he'd slain the "Goliath", David had thought they all deserved a happy end.





	A happy end

Since the beginning of the story, the one that started that night when he'd slain the "Goliath", David had thought they all deserved a happy end. He wasn't sure, though, what he meant by "happy". Now he had it all: the country, the crown, the Princess. Even peace with Gath, as long as he played their game. He also had an heir, as it became a king, and still, he wasn't sure. Maybe because he'd once thought the end was to be happy for everyone. 

There were no teary parents of the bride at their wedding. Rose had been sent to the summer residence, to a respectful exile. 

No teary parents of himself, either. "I have given birth to no kings", was all Jesse said to him. 

As to the father of the bride, it was just as well. The new friends of the royal family would not have approved him attending. 

First, they said Silas and Jack were both dead while fighting against Gath, "comrade and gallant ally" of Gilboa since the moment Gath's Army led David Shepherd to the throne. They said both had fought valiantly, and David believed it. He surprised himself by grieving for them both: a father he'd almost had, a brother Jack wouldn't have wanted to be. 

He wasn't in any hurry to bring the news to Michelle, who was still weak after giving birth to their son. It turned out he was right. 

The ex-King and his son were found, alive, by a patrol in a village near Zif. They didn't give any fight this time. 

They were brought before David. Silas, frankly old, with grey hair. Jack, as violent and unruly as ever, but out of battery, as if some unknown source of energy had stopped feeding them both. Could this source have been God, David wondered. 

"Silas and Jonathan Benjamin," he said. "You are both traitors to Gilboa and war criminals. You will soon be judged by my Court." 

"Well look who's talking," said Silas. "Isn't it the shepherd boy." 

Jack said nothing. There was no trace of nonchalant happy Prince left in him. If he'd ever been happy, that was.

***

At Court, it was a solemn affair but plain. Silas spoke mostly of signs, Providence and God's will. Crows, it seemed, were the new butterflies. It was difficult to see whether the old King was actually mad or trying to play a role. As far as David was concerned, Silas could as well troll them all.

Jack seemed grown-up and as determined as always, even when he had nothing to be determined about anymore. He asked forgiveness for Gilboan blood he'd shed. He didn't regret one drop of Gath's, that much was clear. "Everything I did, I did for my country", he said, with a sound "my". Someone cheered behind David's back; the King chose not to turn around. 

"The prisoners are awaiting your clemency, your Majesty," said chancellor Hanson after the Court was over. He still managed to look concerned: David thought that this look, if nothing else, had helped Hanson to keep his place. 

"Could there be any clemency for war criminals?" he answered.

The chancellor went away, but returned later, with a request from the prison: Jack wanted to see David. 

"Begging gets redundant after the first snot bubble," said David, once in the Gehenna. Jack looked at him, resigned. He'd obviously expected to hear this: it seemed to David he would have been surprised had he not heard it. This made David's petty revenge look ridiculous. 

Jack straightened his shoulders.

"In fact, I wish to..." his lips almost made the word, but he instead he said: "To pray you to spare my father. He's an old man and he's sick. Anyone who heard him in Court сould see it. He's not a danger to you, Shepherd. He's not a danger to anyone in the state he is now. If we committed war crimes, I assume all responsibility for it. Exile him, send him to a village somewhere, so Michelle can pay him visits from time to time. Do you think she'll forgive you for murdering her father?" 

"What about her brother, then?"

"Oh" Jack's smile looked broken. "We've never been really close. At least, I won't steal her toys anymore... Please, Shepherd. Let him die in peace. He's too old for the firing squad. Maybe he did deserve it, but he doesn't anymore." 

David wasn't really surprised when Silas asked to see him, too. 

"So, new King of Gilboa, have you already felt the weight of the crown?" 

"Is this what you wished to ask?"

"No. I ask you to spare my son. He's just a boy, and he was misguided. You're Army, Shepherd. You know you don't punish a soldier for fulfilling orders. He fulfilled mine. If someone has to answer for this, it's me and maybe Him, too. But not Jack. Remember, he saved your life, as you saved his. He's your brother in law. Michelle will forgive you for getting rid of a tyrant father, but do you really think she'll ever forget you'd murdered her twin? You can use him; if you don't want him here, sent him to the front. Jack loves the front. Just don't... not the prison yard. Not this. He doesn't deserve it."

"So now you love him, all of a sudden."

"I heard Michelle gave you a son. You must know what I mean, by now."

David stepped away from the bars.

"Don't you think he's suffered enough at my hand?" he heard Silas say very quietly.

***

David came to fetch Silas himself: the old man was peacefully drinking wine from a luxurious-looking bottle. It must have been a present of Hanson's.

"Is this time?" the old man asked. "I haven't yet finished the bottle." 

"Come," said David and nodded to the guards. The took Silas out of his cell.

"Are these Gath's rifles?" inquired Silas. "Look at you now. Taking my country with our enemy's guns."

"Said the kettle to the pot."

In the corridor, on half-way to the prison yard, they met Jack, also escorted by armed men.

"Son," said Silas.

"Sir."

Both glanced at David, with the same furious contempt. At that moment, they looked like twins, if one twin could have been thirty years older than the other. 

"I thought better of you, Shepherd," said Silas.

"I remember making the same mistake about you." 

They stepped out into the light, and both prisoners squinted. The yard was empty.

"Look at this. What good can come out of a royal execution without an audience? It seems I taught you nothing, Shepherd..."

"You didn't really teach me anything, did you?"

Silas moved closer to Jack.

"I'd tell you to be brave, but there's no need. That's what you've always been."

Jack looked at his father, short for words. He seemed more affected by his praise than by the looming execution.

They went through the sunlit, deserted yard, without stopping at the firing posts. Outside, a stout Jeep was waiting.

"Get in," ordered David.

In the backseat, he heard Silas asking quietly:

"Are you hurt? Did they..."

"No, sir," answered Jack, in tune. "They were... correct."

"Good. That's good. Try to have some rest, now."

Surprisingly, Jack actually did. He spent half of the road snoring quietly, the head on his father's shoulder. They left the city and were now in the countryside, unmarked by war. 

"Where are you taking us?" asked Silas below his breath, so as not to wake him up. "Do you have to take us to a forest to be shot? You're becoming tremendously dramatic, Shepherd". 

Then he became quiet: he'd recognized the road.

"No, he said. No. Even you can't be so cruel."

"What is it?" mumbled Jack. 

"Nothing. Nothing. No, Shepherd. You can't. Leave them out of this." 

"What's happening?"

By way of response, David ordered the driver to park near a little neat country house. 

"You couldn't just have executed me?" 

It was the first time David had ever heard the former King talking so helplessly. 

"Get out," he said. 

"You don't..."

David nodded to the guards, and they dragged Silas out of the car. David heard an exclamation, and then saw a woman who must have been watching them through a curtain, getting out of the house and running to Silas. David remembered Helen. When he got out of the car, she was holding to Silas with all her might. Her black hair was now peppered with grey.

"Oh my God. Oh my dear God. We thought...

Silas whispered something to her, trying to shield her from the guards. Then a ten-year boy stormed out of the house, shouting: 

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"What is the meaning of all this?" demanded Jack, in a trembling voice. 

Seeing the boy, the guards lowered their guns.

"I fulfilled your wish, said David to Jack. A house in a countryside. That's what you wanted for him, didn't you?"

"Daddy, who is it? Daddy?"

The look of betrayal on Jack's face was somewhat familiar.

"You don't have to stay here forever. When you are tired of your father's lies, you come to the Court. I am sure I'll find a job for you."

"Letting me live so you can have a Benjamin supporting your regime? Well, you won't have me, so you can just as well shoot me now".

That was the good old Jack. Maybe, he would still live to a happy end. In the end. 

"Will you", said Helen, observing the armed men, "Will you stay for dinner... Your Majesty?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you". 

He left them there, Silas, taking the boy in his arms, followed David with an indecipherable gaze. Jack looked disgusted and angry, and very young.

***

Back at the Hall, David went right to the royal chambers. To the nursery. His son was there in his cradle, Michelle sleeping in the chair next to it.

David took the boy into his arms, rocking him gently. 

"What will it be for us?" whispered David. "Will you betray your old Dad one day? Will you fight for me? Lie to me? Beg for my life instead of yours?"

"Gosh, David, let 'im sleep", yawned Michelle.

But the baby wasn't sleeping. It wasn't crying, either. It looked at David with big, serious eyes. 

"Will there be a happy end for us? What do you think?"

The baby stayed warm and quiet in his father"s arms.

"Absalom," said David. "My son, Absalom".


End file.
